Peachy Pitt
Peachy Pitt is a female unicorn who appears in Pinkie Pride and On Your Marks. She has a very pale lime green coat, moderate tangelo and light brilliant amber mane and tail, moderate spring bud eyes, and a cutie mark of a peach half with a pit in it. She is an original character of Erica Pitt. Development and design Similarly to Holly Dash, Wild Fire, Snowdrop, and Tippy Tappy, Peachy Pitt is an original character of a My Little Pony Friendship is Magic crew member, in this case Erica Pitt, one of season one's DHX Media/Vancouver (then still known as Studio B Productions) animators, who worked on the show from May 2010 through December 2010. Peachy Pitt and some original characters of other animators were made by recoloring stock builds of characters, and the animators at the time were told to not put them as background characters in the show; Erica Pitt, who wanted her pony to be green, was also told that green doesn't sell. Due to using a recolored stock character build, Peachy Pitt shares her design with a number of other unicorn mares, including Minuette, Sea Swirl, Silver Spanner from the front, "Fuchsia Fizz", "The Inquisitor", "Perfect Timing", S04E12 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #2, S04E22 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #4, "Red Rose", S02E11 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #1, "Sunset Rain", "Passionate", S02E11 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #4, and Issue 08 Unnamed Mare - Hourglass. She also shares her mane and tail style with other kinds of background pony mares, including the Earth pony S01E14 Unnamed Earth Mare #13. A shirt with Peachy Pitt on it was worn by Erica Pitt at the studio, a "Peachy Pitt Pony" picture autographed as of early August 2011 shows Peachy Pitt's cutie mark to be a peach half with a pit in it and depicts her wearing glasses and with "Sassy eyebrows", and as of late October 2011 "Ms. Pitt has described her pony OC, Peachy Pitt, as 'lighter green, with brown and yellow hair....with black rimmed glasses,' with legs 'slightly longer than an average pony,' and 'looking sassy'". Depiction in the series Season four In the episode Pinkie Pride, Peachy Pitt appears during the song Pinkie the Party Planner, wearing no glasses but a shirt of the same design as those of fellow vendors S04E12 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #1 and S04E12 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #2 (the latter of whom wears glasses of the same design as those of Peachy Pitt) and a hat of the same design as those of Flim and Flam. In her speaking appearance, she asks what Pinkie Pie needs from her, is answered "Your biggest banner", levitates said banner into one of Pinkie's saddlebags, agrees with Pinkie's exclamation that "This party's gonna be the best", and reacts happily to a party hat landing over her horn in front of her already-worn hat. In her singing appearances together with the crowd, she still wears both hats immediately after her speaking appearance but has stopped wearing the party hat later in the song. The episode does not show her cutie mark, nor does it refer to her by name; the credits list her simply as "Banner Vendor". Season six In the episode On Your Marks, Peachy Pitt appears during the song Out On My Own drawing Tree Hugger's portrait. Merchandise In the Crystal Games expansion set of Enterplay's collectible card game, card #89 C of Peachy Pitt attributes to Lemon Hearts the quote "Peachy isn't greedy, pushy, or trustworthy. She's just a darn good salesmare!" Quotes :Peachy Pitt: And what from me? :Pinkie Pie: Your biggest banner! This party's gonna be the best! :Peachy Pitt: Haha, I don't doubt it! :— Pinkie Pride Gallery Pinkie Pride Pinkie Pie and banner vendor pony S4E12.png|Peachy Pitt and Pinkie Pie: PP and PP. Banner vendor pony wearing party hat S4E12.png|Peachy Pitt wearing two hats at once. Ponies singing about Pinkie Pie S4E12.png|Peachy Pitt back to wearing a single hat. On Your Marks Tree Hugger posing for the artists S6E4.png Apple Bloom and artists painting Tree Hugger S6E4.png An Andy Warhol-like artist painting Tree Hugger S6E4.png Merchandise Peachy Pitt, Suave Salesmare card MLP CCG.jpg See also * *Ponies with a similar name: Peachy Pie and Peachy Sweet. References pt:Peachy Pitt ru:Пичи Питт‎ Category:Original characters Category:Background characters